


Let Me Fade

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Shoe Kink, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna are sisters, living together for convenience sake. Unfortunately, there’s a slight inconvenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost a quarter to two in the morning when Elsa got back home; nodding off in front of her car wheel like a daredevil. After eighteen hours of stress, five hours of which were willingly self-inflicted, she was ready to collapse on her face and sleep until the next year.

Elsa blindly stuck the key through the ever elusive keyhole, missing a few times, and it wasn’t until she was twisting the knob did the blonde woman realize she was staring at the back of her eyelids. She opened her eyes and blinked tiredly, pushing the door open and stumbling inside with a sigh. Her hands reached up to wipe the exhaustion from her face, pressing the heel of her palm against her heavy, teary eyes. Two meetings in one day, and not a damn thing done for the Weselton accounts. Her temper was almost at its limit, and she had a hard time keeping herself calm while listening to her boss’ inane opinions.

Feeling a headache come along, Elsa decided to forget her work worries as she stepped through the entrance to their apartment, and closed the door behind her.

There was a time and place for work. Home usually was not one of them.

“I’m ho–”

Elsa bit back a yelp, her feet stumbling over themselves in an effort to step over Anna’s hi-tops without snapping her heels in half. Growling to herself, she kicked the muddy footwear away with an irritated vigor. She hated how Anna always left them in the middle of the foyer – probably in an effort to kill her older sister while making it look like a freak accident. Nobody suspected murder by shoes.

She squinted through the darkness of their apartment, blinking at the reflection of the city lights, filtered from their windows. She could hear the muted whirring and beepingof automobiles passing outside. There was no sign of the usual aggressively loud music blaring from the living room, or Anna’s room, which made Elsa wonder what her sister was up to. The redhead always studied with her music on in the background, so the silence probably meant the redhead was in bed early for once.

Elsa shook her head, quashing whatever sadness she felt after she realized they hadn’t had much time to hang out with each other lately, barely sharing sentences that weren’t a variation of ‘good morning’ and ‘good bye’.

She blew an exhausted huff of breath through her nose, determined to keep her stress levels low by keeping all of her problems far from her mind.

Right now, all she wanted was a bed, and her sister Anna.

Elsa froze, snapping open her eyes wide in stark realization.

_No. Not in that way. That’s not what I meant._

The blonde woman bit back a curse and leaned against the corridor with an annoyed hiss, pinching the bridge of her nose where she felt the ache from her brain was sharpest. She took a moment to compose herself, loosening her shirt’s collar before continuing further into the house, her shoes clacking in steady slow beats. Elsa flipped a few light switches on, flushing her shiny wooden panel floors with dim yellow lights. Looking around her apartment thoughtfully, she undid the knot of her cheery blue tie and draped it over her shoulders. The first few buttons of her shirt was next, twisting the shell-colored clasps free with a flick of her wrist.

Their apartment was a mess.

_Of course it is._

She didn’t mind the empty pizza boxes on the table, or the soda cans and junk food littering the living room area. A dinner-sized box of gummy bears. An empty bag of Rizzles chips. A billion cans of red gull. She didn’t mind those at all, and was determined to tidy up tomorrow evening if Anna was too busy with school. What she couldn’t stand to see was the sight of her sister. Or rather, her sister sleeping in a very uncomfortable position –  _surely that can’t be good for her spine?_ – her face flat on the messy coffee table as she laid slumped on the surface like a guppy out of water. If Elsa didn’t notice her sister’s every twitch here and there, she would have thought the redhead was dead. Anna snored against the table, making Elsa rub her hand over her face again when she noticed the puddle of drool all over its frosted glass surface. Her textbooks, which surrounded her in a messy circle, resembled a destroyed city; buildings which used to tower in varying heights of university-related subjects all toppled over like rubble.

“Oh, Anna.”

Studying her slumbering sister, Elsa waited for a spike of fury to flare up and make her teeth gnash in her rage. The kind of fury sisters usually felt whenever their younger siblings got a bit too rowdy with their possessions. Of course, Elsa felt none of that. Instead, an overwhelming rush of fondness caught the blonde woman off guard, rekindling the strange feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She was supposed to be the older one. She was  _supposed_  to feel angry and self-righteous. But instead Elsa was trying to keep an amused smile from invading her face.

For a brief moment, Elsa allowed herself to recall fond memories of her and Anna, back when they were still young and close. Just for a while, Elsa allowed her barriers to break, letting herself  taste those sweet moments again before she had to file it away.

Anna hardly looked like an angel while she slept, her mouth open, drooling, and her hair a veritable birds nest. But the way her long lashes brushed against her cheeks as she slumbered made Elsa bite her lip to keep herself from cooing. The clothing she wore for bed did very little to cover her skin, and Elsa tried not to think about her cotton tank top riding just below her bra, and the stretch of hard-toned flesh hidden underneath.

The two-bit brat looked so cute.

Elsa took a few cautious steps forward, biting her lower lip warily, her eyes never leaving her sister’s form. She was asleep. Anna didn’t have to know.

This year Anna’s choice of sport was baseball, which left her younger sister’s arms and calves amazingly sculpted, but Elsa’s eyes and heart were always drawn back to Anna’s well defined abdomen. And behind the haze, which seemed to fill every corner of Elsa’s eyes with fog, she felt her fingers twitch and her mouth salivate, and she had to stop herself from walking up to Anna and–

 _God_ , but that ridged plain beneath Anna’s chest was the peak of unholy temptation. Elsa both loved and loathed whatever deity made Anna so athletic. Her participation in sports had always left her with such an impressive  _(sexy)_ and defined ( _lickable_ ) set of abs, and a figure which never seemed to lose their cut shape, no matter how many pizza boxes Elsa counted while entering their home.

Last year, during Anna’s freshman year of college, she participated in wrestling. Elsa had had to excuse herself from attending any of Anna’s tournaments for fear of doing anything a sister should never do. Luckily she managed to cite being too busy with work, a tactic which proved fruitful until recently, but now that Anna lived with her Elsa couldn’t run away. It was both a blessing and a curse that their parents needed to save money on a room and board for Anna. Sending Elsa through school had been expensive enough, and they practically begged their oldest child to allow her sister to stay with her.

Yeah. Elsa should have said no. That simple two letter word was something she said out loud in her sister’s face numerous times without flinching…

_Do you wanna watch a movie with me?_

_Wanna hang out with me today, sis?_

_It’s snowing – do you wanna build a snowman, Els?_

_Are you gonna come visit us this month?_

This time, however, Elsa saw that the future of her baby sister depend on her, and she couldn’t say no. She should have, but she couldn’t.

And when Anna moved into her home, a very tense couple of weeks bled into days where they did simple things like talk about work, friends, and life in general while eating meals together. They even had a movie night at one point. Elsa saw them slowly settle down into a sense of familiarity. One which they both thought could never exist between them anymore, not after all that hurt and heartache.

And just like that, Elsa thought they could be happy again. She thought her less-than-sisterly feelings for Anna had finally subsided, and she was going along happily enough to forget about it for a while.

But before long, her heart started skipping along with Anna’s sweet laughter. Her charming smile, the impish twinkle in her eyes, never failed to make Elsa shamelessly stare at her as if the redhead were better than a chocolate truffle. It only became apparent later on that, instead of fading away into non-existence, Elsa’s feelings never went away. They might have even grown stronger in Anna’s absence. Self-control was pipe dream.

Being away from Anna for so long had turned their reunion into a bittersweet reconnection, but she guessed the honeymoon was over now. Elsa grinned bitterly at the ironic term. She thought she could handle her feelings. Obviously she thought wrong.

Elsa could already feel the beginnings of an unbearable heat grow inside her, accompanied by a wetness in her panties which made the blonde woman rub her thighs together in discomfort.

Before she could compose herself, Anna suddenly started from her sleep, toppling one of her teetering book towers into a messy heap. She ignored the tumbling volumes, not noticing the few which fell on her lap, and smacked her lips, her eyes blinking sleepily. Elsa chuckled to herself when she spied Anna’s drool-covered cheek, which the redhead tried to wipe away with the back of her han. Cute.

As if waking up from a dream, the blonde woman’s smile faded from her thoughtful face. She crossed her arms in her chest and cleared her throat, squaring her shoulders in hopes she would look as intimidating than she felt. Anna’s eyes lifted towards the sound, then narrowed when she saw Elsa towering above her.

With her shirt hanging open, no less, revealing her lacy, front-clasped bra, and her tie dangling over her shoulders.

“Nice… tie.”

Elsa doubted she was talking about her tie. Not with the way the redhead’s eyes kept darting between Elsa’s face and her chest.

The blonde woman flushed and turned away, closing her shirt over her half-naked front with a fumbling gesture unlike her usual grace. “Anna.” Elsa’s fingers fumbled over the buttons before she finally gave up. “You’re up late,” she murmured coolly.

“So are you,” Anna retorted, almost falling over herself when  she tried to stand, still half asleep. The redhead rubbed her hands over her face with a groan, combing her fingers through unkempt hair. The bags under Anna’s eyes looked ridiculous. Elsa hoped she wasn’t pushing herself too much. “You were supposed to come home hours ago. What time is it? One? Two?”

“I was at work.”

“Um, duh. When are you anywhere besides work?” The question was obviously rhetorical, with Anna’s petulant stare and puckered lower lip. Elsa could only allow one kind of response.

“Where else would I be?”  _Cold. Detatched. Conceal. Don’t feel._ “They needed me out there.”

“Maybe sometimes you can try coming home early, maybe? Once in a while? Or is that too much to ask? I need you here too.”

Elsa felt her breath hitch in her throat, but she managed to keep herself together. She turned on her heels again, this time heading towards her bedroom, “I’m not in the mood for this, Anna. I’m tired, okay? Clean up a bit and go to bed, please; we can talk in the morning.”  

“Great. Just great.” Elsa heard her sister release an exaggerated huff, slamming her books around and making as much noise possible in the guise of cleaning her things, “There you go, hiding away in your room again. Running off and leaving me here to clean up our mess.”

Elsa couldn’t resist calling back. “Technically, it’s your mess.”

“Oh, you know what I mean.” Anna’s angry movements grew louder. Elsa guessed her less than stellar sleep timings were making her more of a grump than usual, but at the same time she couldn’t refute the fact she had something to do with Anna’s foul mood lately. Their busy schedules clashed against each other in more ways than one, and Elsa knew it was only a matter of time until someone’s temper short circuited eventually. She was determined to not let that happen tonight, if she could.

So Elsa, too tired and weary to argue with her sister, kept her mouth shut and said nothing more.

Elsa opened the door to her bedroom and slid out of her pencil skirt after unzipping the clasp. She stepped out of her tight apparel; kicking it away into a corner. The blonde woman began to slip off her white blouse, not knowing a presence appeared outside her door, standing frozen while she did about her nightly rituals. Anna stared at the blonde woman with her eyes smoldering bright, gnawing at her lower lip with an expression that was hard to read. Elsa almost jumped, startled when she noticed Anna standing awkwardly by her door; shamelessly taking in the sight of her older sister’s half-naked body as if she was trying to decipher some complicated hieroglyph tattooed on her skin.

“Anna!” Elsa squawked, almost tripping over her heels. She hugged her arms over herself, a poor effort to cover her less than decent attire, “What are you doing?”

Anna finally averted her eyes, a slight blush blooming on her cheeks, yet she didn’t bother to leave Elsa to her business. “I don’t want you to keep running away from me.” she muttered, her pouty lip jutting out, as petulant as her low tone, “Why do you keep shutting me out? I thought we were okay now?”

“I’m not shutting you out.” Elsa said, groaning internally, “And we’ve always been okay.”

“Sure you aren’t, and  _sure_ we have.” the redhead crossed her arms in front of her, the expression on her face turning uncharacteristically stony, “I wake up with you hightailing it outta here, leaving me alone with cold eggs and burned toast. You’d think, since we live together and our rooms are practically a foot apart, that we’d get to see each for more than fifteen freaking minutes in a day. But nope. Of course not.”

Elsa sent her sister a sour look, throwing her tie and pencil skirt haphazardly in her straw laundry basket, “We can hang out during the weekend, it’s no big deal.”

The redhead snorted and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest, “You mean when you go out on a date and make out with some guy, while I spend the rest of the night with myself?”

“Hey, it’s not as though I don’t want to be with you– ”

“Please, don’t give me that bullshit excuse, sis.”

“Anna–”

“Just say it. You don’t like me anymore, right?“

"No.  _What_? No. How can you think that?”

“You don’t love me anymore?”

“Of course I love you. You’re my sister.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Anna huffed, her face flushing red from her rage, and from something else which Elsa didn’t want to ponder anymore, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

"Don’t.” A pained look crossed Elsa’s face. One which she smothered instantly with a cold expression, “Just  _don’t_.”

“I never forgot about that. I don’t think you have, either.” Anna said, “In fact, I think you remember everything we used to have. The things we used to do together. The things we felt, back when we were together. I get it’s the reason why you pretended that you ‘hated’ me. It’s why you left home…“ She hesitated before reaching out for Elsa’s hand, “But Els, it’s doing more harm than–”  Before Anna could touch her, Elsa grabbed her younger sister’s wrist, and kept them from popping her personal bubble.

Elsa tried to ignore the hurt on Anna’s face.

“Don’t do this.” What would people think? Anna’s life, her dreams to play sports; her hard work, her colleagues – everything would be ruined if Elsa caved in and allowed this to happen. “We can’t do this.” She couldn’t. She was too weak willed, too blind with want; Elsa didn’t know what would happen if they got close again.

Anna ignored her sister’s cold words and took a step closer, raising the hand Elsa had restrained and brushing her fingertips over Elsa’s delicate cheek. "I miss this. I miss  _you_. Being able to reach out and touch you.” Before Elsa could respond, Anna took another step forward until there was hardly an inch of charged air between the two sisters. “We don’t have to be lovers anymore. I’ll be happy just being with you.”

Elsa could feel her own heartbeat in her ears. She could feel it vibrate through every inch of her body as she remembered their past. Her true feelings for her sister, and every unfortunate thing that came with it.

It was the kind of feeling that once left her giddy, breathless, afraid, sad, and angry at the same time. And just like that, just like every day, Elsa could feel herself falling again. Her memories resurfacing, turning into real palpable emotions.

“You know we can’t do that.” Elsa whispered, “We can’t go back to being just sisters. Not after that.”

“We can try.”

“ _I_  can’t.”

“Why?”

Elsa felt as if she was in a dream, mesmerized by a pair of sea-blue eyes seducing her. Coaxing her out of her hiding place, and making her forget all the shame and guilt she felt back then. Making her remember what it felt like to be in love. “Because of you…”

Anna moved to close the gap between them, running her hands down Elsa’s arms as if she was possessed by the same demon who was keeping Elsa from pushing herself away.

“ _Please_.”

Anna’s whispered word sent a cold shiver down Elsa’s spine, and sparked electricity through the nerves of her skin, making the blonde’s stomach clench with need.

“No.” Elsa knew her voice was choked and high, abandoned as she was by her cool exterior in the face of her inner heat, “Stop.”

“Why not? We can try, can’t we?”

Elsa closed her eyes tightly, sucking in a short breath and trying to calm herself down. “We’re sisters, Anna.” That was right. They were sisters; born from the same parents under the same roof, in the same room. They grew up together, played together, shoved birthday cakes in each other’s faces, shared toys and clothes and even secrets about each other’s crushes. Elsa helped raise Anna. She couldn’t be responsible for sullying that relationship, not again.

“Please. I want–”  Anna cupped her sister’s face, the softness in her voice countered by a frustration which hardened her words, “I want you to kiss me like you used to. I just – I  _need_  a little contact. We don’t even have to–” Anna’s breath hitched and Elsa could hear the sob in her throat. “Right now, you’re not even my sister. It’s like you’re a stranger. We don’t even know each other anymore.”

She was right. Elsa felt herself deflate. Was this worth ruining their relationship over for?

The blonde woman set her jaw; blue eyes, hardening like raw ice, flicked back up, as if to mock Anna’s hopeful expression. In an instant, Elsa’s tone of voice changed.

Anna was right. They didn’t know each other very well anymore.

“How do you know what you need?”

“I know what I feel. I’m feeling it right now.”

“Of course you do.” Elsa pried her hands away from her sister’s grip, pushing her palms against Anna’s chest in defiance. She struggled to swallow what felt like a painful ball of nails down her throat, and resisted taking her sister’s hands back into her own and letting Anna in her bed tonight. Wincing at her thoughts, Elsa braced herself; “And you knew what exactly you felt with Hans, didn’t you.”

Anna gaped at her sister, taking a shaky step back as though Elsa had slapped her.

“Excuse me?”

“Following him around wide-eyed? Doing everything he asked, even if he hurt you? You’re still a child, Anna. A kid. Naive, inexperienced, and clueless –” Elsa said, “So please, for the sake of your dignity, stop pretending you got me all figured out.”

Elsa wasn’t surprised when Anna responded with the same level of venom she spewed, “Oh here comes the Ice Queen, high and mighty on her throne with the absolute biggest icicle up her ass. As if you’re not hard to figure out in the first place; you think I didn’t notice you drooling over me when you thought I wasn’t looking?”

“Why do you think I ended things before they even really began? It was a moment of weakness, back when I was a horny teenager, but I’m not that person anymore.“ Elsa hesitated, but then narrowed her eyes, steeling her resolve, "And I’m definitely not that desperate.”

“ _Ugh_.” the redhead, shaking in her fury, threw her hands up and laughed bitterly, “I can’t believe you. You’re actually pulling that bullshit in my face, as if you’re the angel around here.” Her lip curled up into a sneer that had Elsa’s heart thudding painfully. “As if I don’t know about you whoring yourself out to assholes who had more dick than a personality. You go around pretending you’re picture perfect, but truth is you’re just a big fucking coward.”

Gritting her teeth, Elsa tilted up her chin and clenched her fists, staring down at Anna. “You are such a –” she spluttered helplessly over her words, “ _Bitch_.”

The room itself seemed to reverberate from their screaming; the two sisters circling each other like oversized predatory cats, ready to tear each other apart bloody without rational thought. All Elsa could see at that point was red, filling her vision like the fire in her veins, poisoning her true feelings. Her heart felt as if it was being squeezed mercilessly by a huge fist, forcing it to pump more oxygen in Elsa’s troubled brain. It almost felt like she was flying. Watching the scene unfold outside her body like a helpless spectator.

“It is not bullshit. I’m not a coward, and you are deluding yourself, Anna. I’ve never loved you that way, and frankly I don’t know what to think or feel about you anymore, because – you’re acting like such a bitch. A vindictive little bitch who is throwing a tantrum because I won’t let you have your way. I may not be perfect, and I may not get everything I want, but I actually work hard for this family.”  _Stop._  “Maybe you’re looking for attention because you’ve always felt like you were second best, the spare daughter, but this is definitely not the way to get it.”  _I need to stop. “_ Maybe if you actually did something with your life, mom and dad would be proud of you.”

Elsa knew at once she had gone too far. The anger in her sister’s eyes made her knees lock up, but it was the look of devastation which made the blonde woman come undone. Anna’s cheeks were red from both fury and humiliation, and before Elsa could stop her, the redhead sobbed and fled Elsa’s room. The blonde woman could hear her run through the apartment, from her room to the hallway. Her sobs growing louder despite their distance. Elsa heard her fumble with the latches on the front door. And last of all, she heard Anna slam it so hard, Elsa swore she felt the impact vibrate under her feet.

And just like every night, Elsa was once again alone and miserable in her apartment.

She was such a fucking fool.

—

When the sun came streaming through the window in Elsa’s room, the blonde woman groaned and rubbed at her bloodshot eyes with the back of her hands. She hadn’t slept at all. Between crying for what seemed like hours and waiting for her sister to come home, she hadn’t been able to, spending the night in a fugue state.

Obviously Anna hadn’t come back, and Elsa felt like slapping herself. She was an absolute idiot, and a fool for thinking she had to do whatever it took to ‘protect’ Anna.

_What a fucking fool._

Her words were an accident. Elsa knew in her heart she didn’t mean them, but her stupid-ass attempt to protect her sister turned into a false show, and all she did was add salt in Anna’s wounds. Elsa knew better than to blame it on their circumstances. Everything was her fault.

The blonde woman threw her blankets aside, still in her underwear from last night which were now rumpled. One of her bra straps had slipped down one shoulder, and she was feeling grimey all over, but all Elsa felt she could do was question the ceiling.

What the hell was she going to do now? How was she going to fix everything? A part of her believed it was impossible. She once believed her relationship with Anna had to be destroyed first, then rebuilt again, and Elsa didn’t know if she had the heart or courage to do that anymore. And if she was being honest with herself, she was frightened of what kind of relationship she and Anna would build together in the end.

Elsa shook away that train of thought away, hugging a pillow against her chest, and nibbled at her lower lip. She couldn’t lay around, uselessly waiting for Anna to return, and she tried not to think about what she would do if Anna never returned at all. She had to call off work, and figured she might as well keep her hands busy and her mind occupied for the moment.

Throwing her pillow off to the corner of her room, Elsa breathed in deeply, rolled out of her bed, and got to work. Deciding to wear something light, Elsa picked an oversized, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of used pyjama pants to help her start her day. Usually she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing something that had a stain in it, but the blonde woman found she didn’t care much for cleaning herself when she felt dirty all over.

Even keeping busy scouring their filthy apartment didn’t take Elsa’s mind off the argument. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew everything Anna said was true. Elsa’s face flushed, trying to keep her mind focused on shoving cans into a large trash bag. The older woman was ashamed to admit she had been like a dog in heat indeed, lusting after her own sister. She tried to suppress her feelings by dating a few guys, even bringing some of them home, parading them in front of Anna at times, but it had been an altogether futile endeavor. She was never interested at all, and she easily compared it to drinking a bitter pill in hopes it would cure her sickness.

The few moments where she couldn’t run away from Anna were excruciating. She loved her sister, the kind of love that made her gnash her teeth and squeeze her legs together. She always caught her eye wandering, or her thoughts playing around in the gutter, no matter how hard she tried not to. But Elsa did enjoy her time with Anna, even if they weren’t doing anything special. She just wanted her sister back.

Elsa knew pursuing a romance with her would ruin things between them. Anna would get bored. They’d have a lover’s quarrel, or they’d get tired of each other. And before she knows it, family reunions, and conversations with mom and dad would be awkward forever. It would impossible for them to be sisters if something went wrong.

Did she have the courage to take that risk?

Elsa focused on cleaning the mess in the living room first. And once she lifted their sofa’s cushions, she already found a few things wedged underneath.

A couple of Anna’s textbooks, crinkled and forgotten from her studies last night. Smoothing the pages of the book at the crook of her arm, she grinned when she realized at least every page were decorated with at least three colors of highlighters, and the indecipherable scribbles of her sister’s handwriting.

And like a curse, Elsa remembered every hurtful word she said during their quarrel. She felt her legs grow weak, and she slid down to sit on the floor, staring at the book. Turning it in her hands thoughtfully, she contemplated how hard Anna must have been working all week. Her mind summoned memories of her sister beaming in pride whenever Elsa expressed how proud she was. And no matter how scarcely Elsa showed her love, Anna never complained, yet Elsa had the gall to call her ‘second best’. A spare.

Jesus, what a joke she was.

Elsa laughed to herself, bitter in her thoughts. She wiped the heel of her hand over her cheek, fresh new tears sliding down her chin before she could do anything to stop them. A sob wracked her small frame, and before Elsa knew it she was crying over her sister’s things like a spurned lover.

Who was she kidding. Elsa already fucked up so badly while trying to avoid her true feelings.

Anna could be anywhere right now. Hell, she could be lying in a ditch somewhere because Elsa drove her away. The blonde woman’s breath grew shallow at the sudden thought. It struck her like lightning, leaving her cold and smarting from the cruel realization. She snatched her phone from the side table and gripped it tightly, staring at the object, wondering if she was allowed to call Anna.

Why was she having second thoughts? Of course she had to call her. Elsa couldn’t leave things like this, she had to do  _something_  other than crying over spilt milk.

She had to know if she was safe. If she was okay.

She had to talk to her, even if Anna didn’t want anything to do with her anymore.

Placing the book on the floor by her knees, she unlocked her mobile phone and opened up a new message. Her fingers froze over the keys, but Elsa shook her head and scolded herself for faltering, knowing Anna’s safety was more important than dealing with her own shame.

 _‘Are you okay?’_  Elsa grimaced and deleted the text the moment she finished typing it, deciding it was a stupid question that probably wouldn’t be given a response.

 _‘Are you safe? You have every right to hate me but please let me know you’re alright’_ That wasn’t much better, but the urgency she felt didn’t allow her time to word things perfectly. She sent the message before she could regret it.

Waiting for a reply text or a call proved too stressful for Elsa, she decided to continue cleaning until she figured out a way to bury her head in the living room carpet like the idiot she was. The blonde woman already dusted half the living room when her phone rang, and with a start Elsa’s hands were already cradling the phone as if it was a holy heaven-sent object from christ. The feather duster in her hand fell by her feet, but she couldn’t care less, and Elsa blurted out a loud “ _HELLO ANNA?_ ” before she could stop herself.

“ _Elsa, this is –_ ”

“Kristoff? Kristoff I need your help.” Elsa said, “I don’t know where Anna is and I’m freaking out. She and I got into a huge fight and she ran, and now I have no clue where she is or if anything happened to her and –”

“ _Elsa –_ ”

“And she’s my responsibility but… but of course she’s more than  _that_ , she’s my sister and I love her and I haven’t been showing her how much I care, but it’s true. I really do love her a lot. I do care, and I’m afraid it’s more than I  _should_  love her you know? But I can’t help if she really is amazing and I told her–”

“Elsa –”

“I told her that she was second best and just the spare and that’s just not true. I was an idiot, and I’m sorry. She works just as hard, if not harder than I do, and I haven’t been supporting her and all and I’m just a joke who runs away from her problems and Anna deserves so much better–”

“ _ELSA!_ ” Kristoff’s sudden outburst startled Elsa into silence. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. “ _Sorry, it’s just, you and Anna, you guys start yammering on and on and it’s hard to get a word in._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Elsa whimpered, clutching the phone to her face. “I’m just really worried–”

“ _Anna is here. Don’t worry, she’s safe._ ”

Elsa froze before heaving a sigh of relief. She was almost near tears when she managed to speak, “Oh thank god. She’s really there?”

“ _She’s literally sitting right next to me._ ” He paused, then began to speak as if he was regarding a third party: “ _If you want to know what she’s saying, why don’t you talk on the phone?_ ” Another pause. Elsa gnawed at her lower lip, ignoring the sting she felt from the abuse, “ _No? Then buzz off!_ ”

“Thank you so much Kristoff. I’m sorry you got tangled in the middle of this. ”

“ _It’s no problem, really, you just owe me big time._ ” He chuckled then squawked indignantly. “ _Stop poking me, please. Oh really? You’re really going to make me be the messenger? Are you – you’re really writing this down? This is so dumb!_ ” Kristoff heaved a heavy sigh and Elsa could hear paper crinkling before he began speaking in a strange, high pitched voice.  _“_ ’Dear Elsa, I’m really mad at you –’ _ow! What? That totally sounds like you! I know this is serious, but you didn’t have to punch me, you little brat._ ” He cleared his throat and began again, this time in his normal voice but with a slight lilt. “ _’But I am fine. I’m at Kristoff’s and I’m going to stay here until I am done cooling off.’ Don’t worry Elsa, I’ll make sure she’s back home tonight. I don’t want her sleeping here. Yeah, you heard me. And don’t give me that look._ ”

Elsa let out a laugh that was more of relief than amusement.

“I just,” she shook her head, feeling herself fall on the couch behind her. Elsa sighed, pressing a hand over her aching forehead, “I just want to tell her I’m sorry. For everything.”

Kristoff replied after a slight pause, his voice softer as if to calm the other woman on the other line, “ _You guys just need some time apart, that’s all._ ” he said, “ _To think and regroup. She’ll be alalright. You’ll both be all right._ ”

Elsa took Kristoff’s word for it.

She spent the rest of the day wandering around aimlessly in their apartment, wishing time would go faster as she watched the hands of the living room clock tick. Around late afternoon found the Elsa asleep on her couch, her heart heavy with worry and her fears. Her sleep was a restless one, and when Elsa woke up, felt a shudder wrack through her body, the nightmare which caused it already fading away.

The fact that it looked darker outside, with the sun casting a dimmer orange glow through the curtains, made Elsa realize she slept almost all day today. Even if she figured her body finally caught up on sleep, Elsa still felt miserable she didn’t do anything else to get Anna back. Leaving Anna to stew on her own was all she could do, and the blonde woman knew she was helpless overall. Punished to sit on her posterior, waiting for the future to bite her.

She groaned, running a hand over her eyes, trying to keep a headache down before noticing her phone blinking on the coffee table, followed by a soft musical beats It vibrated quite a few times before she stopped staring at her phone stupidly, and realized what the noise meant.

 _Anna_.

Elsa snatched it up, noting the time before frantically checking her messages.

To her relief, it wasn’t Kristoff.

_‘Still not ready to talk talk but I didn’t want to come home blind either. I have a few demands.’_

Elsa blinked, rubbing the heel of her palm over her eyes, wondering if she was misreading the name of the sender.

“Demands?”

 _‘You have to actually communicate with me. You can’t run away when we actually talk. You have to be fucking_ honest’

‘ _Promise?_ ’

The blonde woman stared at the words for a minutes, letting them sink in her mind. She was already typing out a response before becoming aware of what she was saying; her face stony, with a focused pout beginning to form on her lips.

 _‘I can accept these terms,_ ’ she wrote, ‘ _but I don’t know if you will like the results.’_

The words hardly portrayed how terrified she was of what their future conversation would hold. How it would begin; how it would end. And, depending on her choices, Elsa knew this was her last chance to get her sister back. Elsa hugged her phone against her chest, teeth worrying the corner of her lip – this is what she was trying to avoid in vain for years.

In every conclusion of her imagination, Elsa seemed to keep imagining Anna leaving her forever. But sometimes she imagined Anna coming back to her as a sister, whenever she allowed hope to cloud her judgment. And during those lonely nights, when Elsa endangered herself to dwell on forbidden things, she allowed herself to imagine Anna coming back to her as a lover.

Her phone  _was_ vibrating in her hand.

_‘It’s way fucking better than what we’re doing now’_

“Good point.” she whispered, huffing when she realized speaking wasn’t an option for them in this case. Steeling herself, Elsa paused before writing her next message:

_‘I’m sorry. For everything.’_

…

_‘Me too’_

Elsa felt herself deflate after reading those two words. At least, she thought, Anna didn’t seem too mad at her. Not after everything she said last night. She winced just thinking about it, nibbling on the side of her thumb and curling into herself on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

 _‘It’s been so hard to deal with things since you shut me out.’_ ’ Anna’s message continued,  _‘Not just us, but with school. With mom and dad…’_

 _‘I was trying to make things easier.’_   Even her excuse sounded hollow in her head. How embarrassing that, as the eldest sister, she made even more mistakes, instead of repairing the damage that had already been done,  _‘I thought I could fix things for the both of us.’_

Elsa fell back into the couch, combing her fingers through her hair. She stared up at the ceiling, and glanced worriedly at her phone when she realized her sister did not reply. Holding it up over her head, the blonde woman began to write another message:

_‘I messed up so badly–’_

To her relief, a long message greeted her tearful sight. Elsa sniffled, wiping her nose under the cuff of her shirt’s sleeve.

_‘It was just, like – we had been so close… Closer than sisters normally are…’_

Elsa remembered those days. Moments lying under the clouds, laughing at shapes, or playing in the gardens together. Messing with dad’s junk in the garage. They seemed so in-tune back when they were children, people almost thought they were twins. The two only saw it as an oddly intense love for each other.

 _There is no Anna if there is no Elsa_.

That’s what their dad used to say.

Sniffling, Elsa blinked back tears and set her teeth, forcing her mind to read the message before losing her head in past memories. She sat back up and crossed her legs under her. She held the phone on her lap, squeezing it in her hands as if it would chase the tears away.

_‘But I still loved it anyway. Loved being so intimate. Not even intimate because we were… y’know… We were just inseparable._

_‘And then you suddenly pulled away and I felt so empty.’_

“Lonely.” Elsa heard herself say. She tenderly caressed the face of the phone with her thumb, and for the first time in years, felt that special connection with her sister spark like kindling under the scrutiny of a magnifying glass. She allowed herself to look away for a moment, managing to calm herself and sway her endless tears. She reached over to the coffee table, and plucked some tissues from a box. The phone beeped and vibrated as she was wiping her cheeks dry.

 _‘Remember when we were kids?_   _We used to tell each other all our secrets? You were my best friend.’_

Elsa smiled,  _‘You were my best friend, too, not just my sister.’_

_‘So if we did that before, maybe we can do it again as adults, right?’_

The smile on her face fell,  _‘There are too many unspoken words between us.. I don’t even know where to start.’_

_‘We’ll have all night? All weekend? All our lives if you let me in, right?’_

Let her in?

Back to being close, and movie nights. Back to talking about boys. And other girls. They could talk like normal people again, without any walls or doors between them.

 _‘We can be a family again.’_  Anna’s message said.

Elsa never realized she had lost her family until today. Until this moment when she noted how the quiet apartment, and being left alone, was something she was already used to. And unlike how the thought usually comforted her, she instead felt a growing pain and sadness in her chest which refused to go away.

Another buzz snapped her from out of her thoughts.

_‘I want you to be with me, Elsa.’_

And what did she want? What did her heart desire most?

Elsa felt her breath hitch upon reading the next sentence glaring at her from her phone screen.

_‘I love you.’_

She could almost hear the tone of voice Anna was using, to say that. The one which begged Elsa to surrender herself. Forget about her worries, her troubles and doubts and just allow them to be.

‘ _I love you too, Anna. I want you.’_

This was their chance. Elsa could almost feel a weight lift from her heart as she took a breath and centered herself. She can have a family again, and stop trying to avoid her parents, her sister. She can –

_‘God, Elsa, I’ve wanted to hear those words from you for so long. I wish I was there so I could feel you against me.’_

_Wait_.

She reread Anna’s text and all her calm evaporated. She hadn’t meant it  _that way_! Her phone rang cheerfully, Anna’s smiling face appearing on the screen and juxtaposing Elsa’s sudden and intense panic. No no  _no no no_ –

“Hello?” Why did she answer the phone? Was she an idiot? Elsa kept herself from smacking her forehead, settling on gnashing her teeth instead and folding her legs against her chest like some gangly security blanket.

“ _Elsa, I –_  ”

“Anna, you –”

Elsa’s teeth snapped shut, and silence followed shortly after. The blonde woman listened to the soft static, and the sound of her sister struggling to say something more than broken words on the other end of the line. She was probably anxious, yet happy at the same time, Elsa didn’t know what to do next. She felt herself frozen in place, and for once in her life she didn’t have a plan to follow.

“ _Do you really mean it?_ ” Anna asked, “ _Do you really want me?_ ”

Anna sounded so broken and small, but at the same time so hopeful – Elsa didn’t know if she had the heart to break what was left. The distance between them only allowed Elsa’s imagination to take precedence, and she imagined her sister – her little sister – vulnerable and waiting for her to finally tell the truth.

What could she do? This was her sister, her family, and she didn’t want to hurt her even more – but would telling her the truth help, or be an even deeper wound? Could she bring herself to tell Anna what she really wanted?

_Communicate. Don’t run away._

_Be fucking honest._

“ _Elsa?_ ”

“…Yes.”

There was nothing but silence on the other line.

Elsa held her breath, her heart beating much too loud in her ears. She tried to shut out the million reasons flying about in her head that what she had done was a mistake, that Anna would run away and that she would lose her family forever –

And then, Anna laughed. A low, humorless chuckle, followed by a longing sigh, “ _I wish we hadn’t done this over the phone._ ” Elsa could hear her short breaths as they hitched in her throat, could hear the barely held back tears in Anna’s voice, but also the immense relief. “ _I thought you forgot about me._ ”

“I – I would never –”

 _“It really hurt a lot, you know. When you brought all those guys back home._ ” Elsa froze and Anna went on, her voice shaking. “ _Eugene. Phillip. Eric. Even Kristoff. You’d shown them so much of yourself – sometimes got so close I thought you were drowning in them. And I’d hear you scream in your bedroom sometimes, when you thought I wasn’t here… You thought you were alone, but I heard everything. I thought you’d found a new family in them, thought you were in your own little world now. I thought you forgot about me,_ ” she repeated, her words gaining an edge, “ _About_ us _. When I heard you scream, I wanted to be the one touching you. The one giving you happiness, pleasure. I wanted you to be_ mine _,_ ” she growled, the sound of obvious frustration and need for relief thrumming through Elsa’s nerves and squeezing into her heart. “ _Mine alone._ ”

The sudden change of Anna’s voice made Elsa grip the phone in her hand tighter, and she was reminded of impatient, groping hands a couple of years back. Whispered words while they merely kissed and fumbled the dark like the children that they were, and many moments of tension shared between them. It almost felt like being deep underwater, sinking low and struggling to swim in the pressure, with their past weighing on her head like a distant reminder tethering her to the surface.

 _“Mine to hold. Mine to kiss. Mine to_ touch _.”_ Anna whispered, so quiet Elsa had to strain to hear.  _“I wanted you to want me.”_

“I’ve fantasized about touching you.” Elsa barely recognized her own voice as it choked out from her throat, pushing past her resistances with the overwhelming force of the heat churning in her stomach. “I’ve wanted to feel you inside me. But I couldn’t, and –”

_“Your voice is shaking.”_

Her body was burning. Everything inside her felt impossibly hot, yet she was shivering.

“We can’t do this. You know that, right? We – we can’t, Anna.”

 _“I don’t think we have any choice, Elsa.”_  Anna said, after a moment of silence. Elsa swallowed something bitter and painful down her throat. She set her teeth, and clenched her hand into a fist on her lap. The blonde woman couldn’t help but nod to herself. She was already feeling faint and dizzy and a low buzzing filled her hearing.

And through the ringing of her ears, and the painful squeezing in her chest, “I want you.” Elsa bit her tongue, feeling her upper body rise and her chest expand as an imaginary weight lifted off her back like a feather. The words came in a flurry, the truth falling from her lips unexpected, but not unwelcomed.

The static grew louder and Elsa wasn’t sure if it was the phone or her own mind shutting itself down.

“ _You’re_ mine.”

A shiver traveled down Elsa’s spine and exploded into a spark of heat between her legs at the sound of Anna’s gruff claim. "Anna,” Elsa murmured, unable to say anything but her sister’s name, wanting to say it over and over like an obscene mantra.

The breathing from the other end of the phone grew heavy. Elsa almost jumped when Anna whispered, “ _Gods, Elsa._ ”

Elsa had heard that breathless gasp before. Those words. She could see Anna with a sudden clarity in her minds eye, the beautiful redhead with her eyes hooded and staring, chewing her lower lip, face flushed with want. A face she couldn’t touch, and not because of her damned morals this time.

“Anna, come home.” the blonde woman pleaded, burying her face in a couch pillow and willing herself not to scream into it in her frustration. “Please, come home  _now_.”

But Anna didn’t seem to hear her, and from her end Elsa heard cloth rustling, and she imagined her sister shifting her body in bed. The image of which made her center throb; the blonde squeezed her legs together, abashed.

_“Does it hurt?”_

_Huh?_ “Does what hurt?”

“ _That place between your legs._ ”

Elsa’s pussy clenched from her sister’s words. She could feel wetness leak from her core down her thigh. Her fingers twitched, yet she was frozen on the spot. “A-Anna?”

“ _Tell me?”_

“… I’m wet.”

“Wet for me?”

“My panties feel soaked, and warm.” She could feel the thin clothing rub against the juncture of her thighs, breath hitching from a discomfort she didn’t know she craved.

_“Do you want to touch yourself?”_

“I…”

_“Please.”_

Elsa’s hand ghosted above her crotch, keeping her hips from bucking into her palm. The heat below her belly was becoming too unbearable to control, and with a soft mewling noise, Elsa resigned herself to her weaknesses and held on to Anna’s every word.

 _“Run your hands down that gorgeous body of yours. Pretend I’m with you.”_ Anna’s voice was low and hoarse, her breathing heavy.

A quiet whimper escaped Elsa’s throat and she leaned her head back on the armrest of the couch, her eyes squeezing shut and her hips rocking slightly. Her hand slipped beneath the hem of her panties, her fingertips brushing over her mons, combing her fingers through the fine, wet hairs as she parted the slit of her pussy.

_“How wet are you, Elsa?”_

Elsa’s fingers slid inside her with ease, soaking the pads of her fingers with evidence of her want. She could hear her digits squelch within her folds, meeting every gush which dirtied her knuckles, “ _Fuck_ , Anna,” she groaned rubbing her thumb and forefinger together and feeling them slip against each other, coated with her musk, “I’m  _so_   _fucking wet_.”

She could hear Anna’s clothing rustle from her end, and the blonde woman wondered if her sister was doing the same as she. Elsa bit her bottom lip at the thought, feeling her face flush red all the more.

If Anna was touching herself. If she was imagining Elsa with her, touching her.

“ _You feel so good, sis._ ” Anna sounded breathless and winded. Her voice quivering over the phone receiver in soft puffs of white noise that made Elsa almost feel her sister’s breath tickle her neck. “ _So warm and wet._ ”

And god, she was. Elsa responded with a loud mewl, her mind too far gone to express her mounting arousal with words.

The dirty thoughts of their little make-believe only made the blonde woman desperate for release, and she spread her legs further apart, plunging her fingers deep inside her cunt and caressing the upper walls of her slick inner-flesh, pretending she was touching Anna’s pussy in turn.

The blonde woman rolled her hips, chest rising and falling; blonde hair mussed over her forehead glistening with sweat. Gasping into the phone pressed against her ear. Thrusting her hips like a wanton whore when she started penetrating herself harder under Anna’s winded prompting. Above it all, Elsa could feel the weight of her sister’s voice nestle and thrust against her between her legs; moving inside her, fucking her, pressing her hips down against the couch as if her words were enough to create a palpable presence of her person.

“ _You’re doing good, so good, baby.”_

“God, Anna, please,” What Elsa was pleading for she didn’t really know.

“ _Elsa… I want… ”_

“What?” she asked, desperate and breathless and so fucking  _close_. Elsa closed her eyes tightly, her body growing taut like a bow string. Elsa had to remind herself to keep breathing, a scream tickling the edge of her tongue, the sound broken by whining sobs. Her hips drew up sharply, fingers working herself faster. Elsa could smell herself now. She could feel her palm greet another flush of wetness from her pussy, and with a whimper, the blonde woman felt the roaring fire in her belly make her inner walls twitch around her fingers and –

 _“I wanna kiss you._ ”

Her fingers, buried knuckle deep in her pussy, stopped. And with much difficulty, Elsa pulled her digits away with a frustrated growl, thrusting her hips in her body’s desperate attempt for completion.

“Stop.” Elsa said. She must have sounded harsher than she would have liked, since it barely took a second before Anna released a noise of confusion.

 _“What?”_  Anna asked, clearly winded. Elsa bit the corner of her lip when she heard more clothes rustling from her sister’s end.

“Just stop.”

The redhead took a while to react, and Elsa didn’t hear any other movements, aside from hearing Anna forcing herself to calm her breath.

_“Did I do something wrong?”_

“No.” Elsa said, before Anna could finish her question, “You did everything right.”

The blonde woman stared down at her wet fingers, watching her juices cling to her skin. A spark of mischief appeared in her eyes, and quite noisily– Elsa slipped her dirtied forefinger in her mouth and suckled. Making sure Anna could hear, exactly, what she was doing to herself. She slid her finger out her lips, nibbling the tip, sighing. “Come home.” Elsa said, “If you want to kiss me. If you want to fuck me, I want you to come home right now.”

Silence from Anna’s end. All Elsa could hear was white noise, and a soft hitch of breath.

_“I’m on my way.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

It would have been better if the ride home had been a blur.

It was still an aching relief to Anna that she could still call it that.

Climbing back into Kristoff’s truck only a few hours after she had called him, begging him to pick her up, sobbing and swearing and confessing pretty much everything… It  _was_  a bit embarrassing. He had luckily given her her privacy when she had called Elsa, so he hadn’t heard their… _conversation_. Anna wasn’t the best at recovering herself after that sort of thing, or putting on a stoic face, and she couldn’t look him in the eye when she asked him to drive her back to the apartment.

It was hard to think of anything else but what waited for her at  _home_ , even with Kristoff beside her. Elsa’s voice had been…

Well. The rumble of Kristoff’s truck thrummed deep in her body as he turned the key in the ignition. Her hands were curled in her lap, and she thought of texting Elsa again, unwilling to leave her sister alone with her thoughts for too long. And, she admitted, unable to keep herself from Elsa a moment longer than she had to, after… this.

Anna winced. It had been a bit more than ripping a bandaid off of an unhealed wound. They would have to talk; the things that had been said were too painful to brush under the bed. But she knew they  _would_ , this time. Despite everything, Anna still had faith that her sister was a woman who kept her word.

 _On my way._  It was all she could allow herself to send. There was too much to say, Anna decided, and not all of it could be spoken – or typed, as it were. She caught Kristoff glancing at her occasionally as he drove, but he didn’t try to drum up idle conversation. Her lips twitched into a brief smile; he was a great guy, honestly, and knew when to keep quiet, a skill Anna bet she’d never pick up.

When they pulled up to the high-rise, Anna didn’t move from the passenger seat of Kristoff’s truck. Kristoff stayed put, too, still silent, his hands laid casually over the steering wheel. Even when Anna figeted, wringing her hands, Kristoff said nothing.

“Um,” she began, and for the first time since he had ushered her into his house and onto his couch, Kristoff looked at her directly. Anna wasn’t too good at reading people, and Kristoff’s face was nearly always inscrutable - right now, Anna doubted that even Elsa could read him. “Thank you.”

Kristoff nodded.

Anna hesitated, her hand having moved to the door to let herself out. Kristoff seemed to be watching her, and it made this already awkward situation more tense. “A-and, um. I’m sorry.”

His eyebrows raised at that, and a half smile played across his lips. “No problem,” he said, his voice gruff and terse but his eyes warm as they turned ahead to look at the street. Anna’s chest squeezed in a not altogether unpleasant way, and on a (probably crazy) impulse she threw herself at him in a bear hug. After a moment of surprise he returned it, patting her back in a stilted way that let her know he was about as used to human contact as Elsa was.

Kristoff seemed to sense that her thoughts had shot to a few yards above where they sat, and he nudged her gently. Anna scrambled to get out of the truck, struggling as the seat belt she had forgotten she was wearing held her back momentarily, straining against her chest. She unbuckled it, mumbled something stupid about “Right, safety first”, and coloured when Kristoff laughed at her.

She flipped him off, gave him a wave and a grateful smile, and turned. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the corner of the seventh floor, where the curtained windows muted the glow of lamplight. This was an ivory tower that needed climbing.

After startling the receptionist in the lobby with a loud whoop, she took the stairs two at a time.

Outside the door of 716, Anna couldn’t catch her breath. Even her daily conditioning for the Arendelle Reindeer’s couldn’t keep her from bending over, hands on her knees as she panted, trying to suck in a lungful. Still, seven flights of stairs in what, fifty-some seconds? Even Coach Kai would be impressed by that. She wrinkled her nose and straightened, brushing a cautious hand over her hair. She didn’t want to think about that stuffy old coot right now. Not when Elsa was waiting on the other side of that door.

Anna suddenly felt breathless again. Elsa was waiting on the other side of the door.

For her.

Shivering, Anna stepped forward and raised her hand. She’d barged inside about a million times before, but this time she felt an overwhelming urge to knock. To wait to be invited inside. There was probably some kind of symbolism in that, but she was too distracted by the sweatiness of her palms to parse it out. Each twist in her gut felt like a taunt.  _Just knock, Anna._  Her brows furrowed.  _Why aren’t you knocking, Anna?_  Her eyes searched the blank white door for whorls in the wood.  _Don’t you know how to knock, Anna?_

She sucked in a breath, “Al _right_!”, but the door was already opening and Elsa was looking behind her into the dimly lit apartment as she shouldered it open, one hand shoved into her jacket pocket, the other holding her phone as she flicked through it with an intense stare. “Oh!”

Elsa’s head whipped up, her - unusually messy - braid tumbling over her shoulder. “Oh.” Despite her subdued voice, Elsa seemed even more surprised than Anna.

They stared at each other wordlessly, Elsa stilled in the doorway, Anna shifting her feet side to side, scuffing the soles of her shoes on the fractal patterned carpet. When Elsa moved, the damn burst on Anna’s mouth.

“Um, hi,” she rasped, clearing her throat and eagerly if apprehensively taking in every inch of the sight of her older sister. “It’s me. I mean, of course, you know it’s me; it’s just, I was going to knock, I was planning on knocking, you know, um, to be, to be polite–” Elsa’s elegant eyebrows lifted then furrowed, and Anna spoke all the faster, “not that you, like, interrupted my plans or anything, I mean, you kind of did, but you just opened the door and that was the ends if not the means of what I intended and I’m just really glad I didn’t have to stand out here even longer, even though I am kinda  _still_  standing here and you’re staring at me like I’m weird or insane or both which I kind of am? I mean it’s not like I can make a good first impression at this point but at the same time I kind of wanted to because this is kind of a first, for  _us_ , you know, and, and,  _wow_ , you–”

Elsa’s hand clasped around Anna’s wrist, and she shut up. Less than a second of silence reigned before Elsa yanked Anna inside their apartment and shut the door with a quiet click, incongruous with the loud thump Anna felt in her chest.

They were hugging. Elsa was  _hugging_  her. Elsa was –  _crying_?

It was just a tiny little sniffle, a barely noticeable tremble in her shoulders. Anna slipped her arms around Elsa’s waist and pulled her closer, lifting her head to look at Elsa’s face. Her usually sharp, bright eyes were murky with unshed tears, lips trembling, cheeks pink, nose scrunched.

“Wow,” Anna murmured, “you look terrible.”

The shocked, affronted look that jumped onto Elsa’s face made her wince.

“No! I meant, not like that! I meant you look like you’ve had a terrible day! I mean, I’m sure I look like shit, too –” Anna scrambled to recover from her lingual stumbling, grasping Elsa’s forearms, “I’m so sorry!”

Elsa gave a wry chuckle. “I’m just glad you’re home,” she said, pressing her lips softly against Anna’s forehead. Something in Anna’s chest tightened and her body warmed considerably. “I was so worried about you when you left…”

Clearing her throat, Anna looked to the side at the neat line of shoes against the wall of the foyer. “Yeah…” Anna looked at her sister from beneath her lashes, smiling when Elsa shifted under her hooded gaze. “Were you about to start walking to Kristoff’s place in those heels? You seemed to be headed somewhere when I was standing in the hallway.”

“Oh, yes.” Elsa’s cheeks went pink and she leaned down to pull off her shoes, setting them aside. As she bent over, her hair swayed over her shoulder, revealing her long, pale neck. “I didn’t really have a plan, I just…” Anna traced the sharp line of her clavicle with her eyes, grinning when Elsa looked up and caught her staring. “I- just… When we talked on the phone, I kinda fingered – _figured_ , I kind of  _figured_ , you should, uh, come. Home.”

“Oh?” Anna cocked her head and leaned against the wall of the entrance way, which seemed narrower than usual with their two bodies this close together when Elsa stood. Elsa slipped out of her jacket and let it tumble to the floor when Anna licked her lips. “Yeah, you seemed pretty… eager.”

“I didn’t think I was the only one?” Elsa murmured, biting her lip when Anna’s eyes flickered up and down her body.

“Well,” Anna growled, taking a step closer, “You aren’t wrong.”

Their hands brushed against each other first, when Anna reached for Elsa’s waist again to pull her even closer. It felt hard to breathe in this tight space, especially when each breath had their chests pressing together with more and more force as they gravitated towards one another.

Elsa sucked in a shallow breath and let it out shakily.

“ _Anna_ …”

Anna smirked and slipped her hand to the small of Elsa’s back. She tilted her chin up, smug as she whispered, “Yes,  _sister_?”

A frustrated groan erupted from Elsa’s throat and she grabbed the collar of Anna’s shirt, smashing their faces together in a rough kiss. The sound elicited a deep moan from Anna, setting her skin on fire and making her eager to push Elsa backwards into the apartment, towards a comfortable flat surface. They made it as far as one of the living room walls before Anna shoved Elsa hard against it, her hands scrambling for purchase against Elsa’s thighs, wiggling between them with her hips. Anna grabbed and lifted, her arms hardly straining with Elsa’s weight as they kissed, lips caressing, teeth nipping, breath intermingling.

Anna thrust her hips against Elsa’s center, and felt moisture pool in between her legs at Elsa’s helpless mewl. A wicked grin made its way onto Anna’s face and she pressed her lips under Elsa’s ear. “I was wondering,” she purred, giving another roll of her hips and enjoying the quiet gasps Elsa exhaled against her shoulder. “Are you as wet for me as you said you were on the phone?”

Elsa  _whimpered_. Anna’s grin grew wider, her hot breath bathing the skin of Elsa’s neck.

“Well?” Anna prompted, one of her hands moving from the meat of Elsa’s outer thigh to the inner crux of her legs. “Am I just going to have to find out on my own?” Her fingers played against the crotch of Elsa’s thin pyjamas, the heat radiating from her center matched only by the moisture soaking into the fabric. “ _Fuck_ , you’re  _drenched_.”

“ _Ah, ah, Anna_ ,” Elsa panted, rocking against her sister’s palm as Anna cupped her sex and _squeezed_. Anna wanted nothing more than to tear off Elsa’s pants and sink her fingers inside of her dripping slit. “F-fuck.”

“Is that what you want, Elsa?” Anna purred, her lips brushing over Elsa’s skin, which had started to slick with sweat. “You want me to fuck you?” She pressed her fingers harder against Elsa’s cleft, forcing her panties slightly inside of her.

“Oh  _gods_ , Anna!”

“I know that  _I_  want to fuck you,” Anna confessed easily, pulling back to watch Elsa’s pupils dilate, her chest heave as she squirmed in Anna’s arms. “I wanted to touch you so badly, before, when I was at Kristoff’s place…” She allowed Elsa to sink back onto shaky knees so Anna could kiss her again, could feel her body tremble. “And now I can.”

“Yes,” Elsa hissed, pulling Anna back into another kiss. The younger sister’s hands fell to Elsa’s generous ass and squeezed, moaning into Elsa’s mouth when she hooked a leg around Anna’s waist. “Anna,  _please_.”

A shiver ran down Anna’s spine at the extent of the desperation in Elsa’s whimper. It felt deliciously, sinfully good; it made her feel powerful – energy shot through her veins as she hoisted Elsa up again and carried her to the couch, dumping her on it and watching her bounce. She stood above Elsa, watching as Elsa caught her breath, as she realized how wide her legs were spread, how loud her panting was, how wanton her moans. An embarrassed flush spread over the back of Elsa’s neck, and Anna looked on with amusement and pleasure.

Elsa curled in on herself and looked up at her, her expression vulnerable and open, and Anna faltered, swallowing hard. That slick pleasure turned in her stomach when Elsa gave a soft whine, her cheeks flaring and her thighs squeezing together.

What the hell was Anna  _doing_?

A foot brushed against her ankle and Anna nearly jumped, realizing she’d been staring blankly at Elsa’s prone body. Elsa’s legs had widened again, and she had slid to the edge of the couch, her hands gripping the seat and her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. “Anna,” she rasped, stirring up heat in Anna’s core again, “Please. I need you.”

Anna took a step forward and was pulled into Elsa’s lap as soon as she was in reach, straddling her older sister’s thighs, arms on either side of the blonde, the tips of Anna’s hair brushing against Elsa’s forehead and cheeks. This time she was the one trembling as she leaned down to kiss Elsa, their lips brushing in a soft peck before pressing together more urgently. She felt Elsa’s hands slip up under the back of her shirt and groaned at the feeling of Elsa’s nails lightly scoring into her skin. “Fuck,” Anna gasped, rocking her hips against Elsa’s.

There were too many things she wanted to do right then, and she only had two hands and one mouth to do them with. Elsa squirmed below her when Anna sucked on her neck, growling. “Mmn, Anna,” she groaned impatiently, rubbing her thighs together and rolling her hips. “Touch me…”

Anna grinned despite herself, nipping her way down to Elsa’s shoulder, nosing aside the collar of Elsa’s loose shirt. “I  _am_  touching you, Elsa.”

Elsa huffed and pouted, tugging at Anna’s shirt and giving a pleased murmur when Anna allowed her to slip it off, leaving her bra exposed. Anna’s mouth went back to Elsa’s chest, her tongue trailing along Elsa’s clavicle and up her sternum, leaving a shiny trail of saliva. She tasted sweet despite the light sheen of sweat that coated her skin. Anna coaxed Elsa out of her shirt as well, eyes lighting up when she saw Elsa’s bare breasts sway and sag from the removal.

She felt Elsa’s arms move to cover herself and pinned them down. “Don’t.” Anna smiled when Elsa relaxed against the couch instead, and began slowly kissing her way to Elsa’s straining nipple. Her lips parted above the peak and she flicked it with her tongue.

“Ah,” Elsa breathed, thrusting her chest up to Anna’s mouth. By the time Anna thought about teasing her more, she was already suckling on Elsa’s breast with enthusiasm, enjoying the sound of Elsa’s throaty moans as she did so. She kissed back and forth between the two swells, flicking her tongue over the valley between them with each pass.

Pushing herself off of the couch and onto her knees in front of her sister, Anna watched as Elsa inhaled sharply. Even kneeling with her back straight, Anna could smell the keen tang of Elsa’s scent, and her mouth watered in anticipation. Her hands slid over Elsa’s thighs and she looked her in the eye as she pulled down Elsa’s pants, another wave of the scent washing over her as she peeled the fabric away.

Anna’s eyes trailed down Elsa’s heaving chest and belly to her panty clad core, seeing that her spread thighs were wet with her essence.

“Sweet lord,” Anna rasped, brushing her thumb over Elsa’s visible slit. Her panties were nearly translucent with slick.

“Anna.” Elsa’s strange tone made Anna look up, albeit reluctantly. Elsa’s eyes were burning, hooded as she blinked slowly. “ _Touch_  me.”

Again, Anna faltered for a moment. Elsa’s hand brushed against the crown of her head before her fingers threaded through Anna’s hair. Anna looked down between Elsa’s legs and scraped her fingers over the flesh of Elsa’s thighs, feeling her shudder under Anna’s touch as she pulled her panties down to her ankles. Her spill glistened on her skin, pooling between her thighs and no doubt wetting the couch. Anna mouth went dry. She licked her lips. “Can I… eat you out?”

The hand preening Anna’s hair froze. They had never gone this far before. Most of what they had done had been fumbling in the dark, under blankets. They’d stroked each other, kissed, ground against each other’s thighs, but neither had tasted one another aside from sucking secondhand residue from their fingers.

Anna wanted it. She wanted to taste her sister so fucking badly, but if Elsa said no, she would swallow her wants and be satisfied with only touch.

Her eyes closed slowly when Elsa’s hand fisted in her hair, a lump forming in her throat.

“Gods,  _please_.” Anna’s eyes flew open, the sight of Elsa’s dripping gash greeting her again. “T-taste me, Anna.” Her nostrils flared and she leaned in closer, inhaling the heady scent deeply. She heard Elsa moan and her eyes fluttered closed again as she nuzzled Elsa’s inner thigh.

“You smell amazing,” Anna groaned. From above her, a shuddery breath. She looked and saw Elsa had laid back against the couch, one hand palming her breast while the other stroked Anna’s head. The sight enflamed Anna, who allowed Elsa to guide her ever closer to the juncture between her thighs.

Elsa hissed when Anna’s nose brushed against the tip of her slit, Anna’s lips fluttering over Elsa’s flowering labia. Each touch brought another waft of Elsa’s earthy scent, another gush of wetness from the source of her arousal. All at once Anna seemed to remember that she had hands, and brought them up Elsa’s legs to push her knees apart, stretching her legs obscenely until Elsa was spread open wide for her.

Anna flattened her tongue and gave a broad lap of Elsa’s cunt, moaning at the soft brush of hair tickling her chin.

“ _Anna_!”

If nothing else happened tonight, it was worth having heard Elsa cry out her name like that, with the taste of her on her tongue, her wetness stringing from her lips to Anna’s mouth. The tightened grip on Anna’s hair told her that there was definitely going to be more going on tonight. Returning her tongue to Elsa’s slit, Anna spread it with her tongue, curling it inside of Elsa’s soft, wet, warm lips. Enough of Elsa’s essence dripped into Anna’s mouth that she could drink it, but it hardly slaked the younger woman’s thirst.

Each and every moan that was ripped out of Elsa left Anna’s mouth drier and panties wetter than she could have ever imagined. Occasionally Anna would have to hold Elsa’s legs open, keep her from squeezing her thighs around Anna’s head as she worked. Elsa’s clit was huge and throbbing, glistening and pink, but Anna largely avoided it, wanting to prolong her sister’s pleasure.

Only when Elsa whimpered and begged did Anna begin to relent.

“ _Gods_ , Anna, please,” Her hips bucked, twisted, shuddered. “Suck my clit,” Her voice raised two octaves as she  _pleaded_. “You’re so good,” she praised, yanking painfully and deliciously on Anna’s roots. “So good,  _fuck_!”

Anna grazed her teeth on Elsa’s nub, and Elsa  _shrieked_. Anna jerked her head up and watched her sister tense and writhe against the couch, her bent knee digging against the cushions, a fist pressed against her lips to muffle her noises. “Elsa, are you-”

“Hnnng, ah,  _Anna_ ,” Elsa moaned, her voice devolving into an overwhelmed whimper that sent Anna’s chest quivering and her legs shaking. The brief touch had sent her sister over the edge. Eyes drifting back down to Elsa’s core, Anna stared, fascinated, as Elsa’s cunt winked and dripped with her orgasm. She wanted more. Much more. She wanted to see, to taste, to feel more, more, more.

Still, she knew how sensitive Elsa was after her peak. After watching her sister’s cunt twitch and drip a dark patch on the upholstery of their couch, Anna kissed the sensitive mound one last time before forcing herself to crawl up next to her and take Elsa into her arms. She nuzzled the side of Elsa’s face as she came down from her high, smiling when her older sister curled against her, trying to regulate her breathing. Ignoring the fire burning in her belly as their skin rubbed together was near torture for Anna, but Elsa’s quiet murmuring against her shoulder soothed her slightly.

The hush that fell over them felt warm, comfortable, safe. In the glance Anna cast around, she could see that their apartment was cleaner than it had been since she moved in. Elsa had undoubtedly spent the time they’d been apart cleaning obsessively. Those long, agonizing hours… Anna bit her lip.

“…Um.” Anna felt Elsa shift against her, and matched her quizzical look with a hesitant one. “Elsa… About… About last night.” Elsa’s eyes widened and Anna could feel her pull away slightly.

Like an angry poltergeist, the pain from the night before lashed out and wrapped around Anna’s heart, squeezing tight, trying desperately to drag her back into the misery of their fight, away from the quiet calm of this moment. Anna’s breath hitched and her eyes burned as her arms slipped from around Elsa and lay limp at her sides.

Elsa sat up, and Anna wanted to sob.

A dainty hand rested in the middle of Anna’s chest, light and gentle, but without hesitation. Elsa’s fingers splayed between Anna’s breasts, each tip pressed slightly into Anna’s skin. Anna shuddered. Her eyes traveled up Elsa’s naked body - her  _sister’s_  naked body. Her pale skin was a trace of the soft moonlight that had shone over the giggling young children they had been, years ago. Slick heat bubbled up inside of Anna to entwine with her aching heart, entranced as she was by Elsa’s curves, her faint, soft hairs, her shadowed valleys. The memory faded.

And when Anna looked up into Elsa’s teary eyes, so did her pain.

Again, there was quiet, this time full of promise. Anna reached for Elsa and the older woman slipped back into her younger sister’s arms, her body trembling as their flesh kissed again. They lay together silently for a while, Anna’s hold tightening as Elsa shifted closer and began rubbing her back. Anna cleared her throat and squirmed when Elsa’s hand slid over Anna’s side, brushing the side of her breast with the heel of her palm once, twice, three times.

“Ahn, Elsa – your…” Anna blushed when Elsa’s movements became more deliberate, her hand cupping the swell of Anna’s chest. “Oh.”

Elsa hummed and rolled over so that she lay atop Anna’s body, their legs entwining. She smiled down at her sister lovingly, and Anna returned the expression. “Did you think I forgot?” Elsa purred. Heat slicked over Anna’s skin, and she was amazed at how easily Elsa could stoke her arousal to full flame again. “Don’t worry, Anna. I’ll take care of you.”

That was a promise Elsa would look forward to keeping.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking someone with a shoe isn’t sanitary. We don’t recommend doing it unless the shoe has been thoroughly cleaned, or is brand new. If needs be, it is best to do it in a chatroom for consenting roleplay, rather than in real life. It might be a bit dangerous. Unless you guys are experienced in handling a piece of footwear as a safe sex toy…. you’re going to have a very bad time. 
> 
> No Anna’s were infected as a result from this fictional sex.

The beginning of summer vacation was usually a cause for celebration. For some, it was the start of a long break from school. For others, it was the promise of several months of warm weather, cookouts, and sparkling swimming pools.

For Anna, it was the cause of serious dread.

Final exams were a bitch to deal with normally. Sure, she usually cruised through some subjects with relative ease, and others she put off studying until the last second and flew threw them in a blind panic… But Anna couldn’t ignore how much these  _particular_  results affected her future. This semester had been a nerve wracking couple of months; stressing over possible exam questions, figuring out which chapters to read and which to gloss over, balancing practice and homework with no room for socializing. Beginning to end, this period had been one that Anna likened to a satanic gauntlet of endless mental torture - one that would make or break her chances of getting into the Nursing program at Arendelle U.

And she wouldn’t know the results for a week. A whole goddamn week!

Having the unanswered exam questions swimming in front of her face had been stressful enough. She wasn’t ungrateful to have gotten through what some would consider the worst part - but waiting for the results with her practically infamous inability to be patient with anything? Why else had she stuck to cup noodles for a whole week when Elsa had taken her business trip to Paris? The subsequent tongue lashing she got when Elsa found out Anna had been too impatient to crack open a cookbook or attempt to make anything nutritious was a nightmare. Anna had been relegated to a month of nights on the couch and mornings choking down green “smoothies”. Fortunately Elsa  _hadn’t_ found out about Anna ironing her shirts with her hand, or using liberal amounts of frebreezy instead of the washer and dryer.

Kristoff kept calling her out whenever she chose the stairs over escalators and elevators –

“You’re already fit. Isn’t this going a bit too far?”

“No.” Anna had said petulantly, her legs pumping faster as she eyed Kristoff, who leaned smugly against the rubber railing of the escalator as he ascended at a sedate pace.

She felt too proud to tell him it was because the elevators were too slow, but she had a feeling he already knew.

Well, she thought, digging around in her backpack for her keys, at least running up the stairs every day did wonders for her cardio. She hadn’t been out of breath from the trek in months, her time was down to forty seven seconds, and she was pleased to notice a certain someone’s attention often trailed to her firm calves ever since Anna mentioned Kristoff’s teasing. “Aha!” The suckers had been hiding underneath the half eaten carrot she’d shoved into her bag once her exam had started. She unlocked the door and walked inside, kicking off her shoes into the pile of them she’d planned on straightening up about a week ago.

It was good to be home.

With a sigh, Anna rounded the corner, digging her toes into the plush carpet as she walked. She tossed her bag through the open doorway of the spare room turned office, rolling her shoulders and pulling off her hair tie. Shaking her head, Anna allowed her shoulder-length hair to fan over her face in a rat’s nest of greasy sweat, the smell of her sister’s shampoo mingling with the sharp scent of the streets and the sun. A Red Gull and a quick nip into the shower to wash off her anxiety sweat were her immediate plans, with sobbing and Netpix featuring heavily in her future. Lifting her shirt over her belly and scratching it absentmindedly, Anna wandered into the kitchen, wondering if there was anything unhealthy in the snack cupboard.

She’d have to be careful if she didn’t want another earful of ‘Please wait for dinner before clearing out twinkies from the fridge, Anna!’. Hell, she was a growing girl, and it wasn’t like her endless stomach wouldn’t have room for more food after eating unhealthy packaged sugary snacks.Elsa _probably_ wouldn’t mind if she ate half their tub of chocolate ice cream as long as she left some for her big sis. She promptly pulled the freezer door open and stuck her nose inside.

“Yes~!” Anna grinned, grabbing the giant carton off the ice and hugging it to her chest. She plucked a spoon from inside a drawer nearby, and pulled the container open. If she hadn’t forced herself to exercise a bit of self control, Anna would have salivated all over the snack and licked it from the container itself; instead she placated her rumbling stomach by digging her spoon in a pristine, untouched surface, and pulled out a huge scoop. Without a second thought, Anna stuck the whole thing in her mouth, not minding the cold biting her inner cheeks and teeth.

She didn’t notice Elsa leaning against the edge of their kitchen’s marble counter-top until the  freezer door slammed closed.

Caught like a deer under headlights, Anna could only chew the mouthful of ice cream in her mouth while staring at her sister’s face. An elegant eyebrow rose as she stared at the younger girl with – at first – incredulity, then amusement, ending up in a strange mix of fondness and longing.

“Uh, hey.” Anna said, wincing when she realized she couldn’t speak intelligibly with a full mouth. And if she did, it wouldn’t be polite or sexy. Instead she decided to hang on and chew, groaning and pressing a fist against her forehead when a very bad case of brain freeze smacked her like a cold cod fish to the face, and  _god_  could she get even less attractive? Her pained expression pinching her face and making her double over with a whimper, she choked out, “You’re home early.” Anna gasped as the last of the cold treat slid down her gullet, and she swiped at her chocolate-slathered lips with the back of her hand.

God this was embarrassing.

Her sister was still dressed - impeccable and prim - in her work clothes, meaning she’d probably only just arrived at the apartment. Taking in the sight of her, Anna was slightly surprised to see that Elsa’s heels were on, given how adamant she was about taking one’s shoes off at the front door. Her long, pantyhose clad legs distracted Anna from that thought rather quickly.

So did Elsa’s crossed arms, one finger tapping against her forearm in a foreboding manner.

Uh oh. She was in trouble.

“Um.” Clearing her throat, Anna threw Elsa a nervous smile. “Wh-what’s up?” She really didn’t want to deal with a fight with Elsa on top of final grade fears.

“Anna.” Anna gulped. She couldn’t fathom what she’d done to warrant such a cold tone from her frowning sister. Elsa shook her head and tsk’ed, taking a step towards Anna that had her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. “You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?”

Anna’s stomach dropped to below her knees, doing a few flips on its way down before exploding into flames that rushed up over her body. So it was play time. “Noooo,” she drawled, grinning at her sister and setting the ice cream down on the counter. “Where’d you get that idea?”  

Another step closer had Elsa standing inches away from Anna, a stern look on her face. Jabbing two fingers into Anna’s shoulder, Elsa shoved her back, causing Anna to stumble, surprised by the force of the push. “You broke the rules. My rules.”

Anna rolled her eyes and shot Elsa a cocky smirk. “What, are you gonna punish me?”

The speed with which Elsa moved into her space had Anna stumbling back again, and a well timed shove had her falling on her ass in front of her sister. “Yes.” Anna scowled and went to stand, knowing she’d probably have a bruise in the morning, only to have Elsa push against her shoulder with a foot, forcing her onto her back. The heel of Elsa’s shoe dug into Anna’s skin warningly when she attempted to sit up again. Anna could only glare up at Elsa from the floor as her older sister pressed her foot against her chest.

Elsa sneered down at her, but Anna was distracted from her haughty expression by Elsa’s barely there panties and sheer garters holding up her panty hose, the sight clear from the way Elsa was standing above her. The thong  _glistened_ with Elsa’s juices; Anna found herself panting, and not just from the weight on her sternum. The heel pressing into her drifted easily over her breast and along her ribs before brushing upward almost gently to rest against her chin.

“Lick it.”

Anna shivered. Elsa’s voice was like ice, frozen and perfect, the command leaving tingles in the tips of her fingers. She  _wanted_ to do it, wanted to obey Elsa, even if it meant trailing her tongue over the dirty sole of Elsa’s shoe. At this point, if she willed it, Anna would gladly lick the ground Elsa walked on.

“I won’t tell you again.”

A terse nod from Anna had Elsa retreating slightly, allowing the redhead to sit up onto her forearms. Her foot returned and Anna’s gaze traveled up Elsa’s leg, under her skirt where her panties grew all the wetter, then over her flat stomach and the swell of her breasts visible under her tucked blouse. Their eyes met, Elsa’s expression schooled but not enough to hide her anticipation.

Anna’s tongue peeked from between her lips and Elsa’s breath hitched when it flicked against the black tip of her shoe. At the sign of Elsa’s foot retreating, Anna reached up and grabbed her heel, licking again from the tip up to where it ended at the ankle. To Elsa’s credit, she kept her balance, although when Anna’s tongue trailed up to Elsa’s inner thigh over the rough nylon of her panty hose, the older woman had to grab hold of the counter to keep her legs from buckling. Anna closed her eyes and inhaled, Elsa’s scent washing over her face from under her pencil skirt.

Elsa’s free hand gripped Anna’s hair at the base of her skull and pulled her away, leading her back to the floor as though clutching a dog by its scruff. Elsa followed her down, slowly, carefully, bending at the knee so that her body straddled Anna’s, once the younger sister was again prone. One rock of her hips had her straddling Anna’s face, and she relaxed her grip to thread her fingers through Anna’s bangs, pushing them away from Anna’s eyes.

The way Anna looked up at her in that moment had Elsa shuddering, her thighs squeezing the sides of Anna’s head slightly as her pussy clenched. Devotion and lust shone bright in Anna’s eyes, and Elsa had never been so happy to have come home from work. She could have spent hours just staring at Anna, but when the woman underneath her licked her lips, Elsa groaned and pushed her hips forward again, twitching when she felt Anna’s breath ghost over the crotch of her thong.

A frustrated huff left her lips when she tried to press against Anna’s mouth, only to have her tightened skirt restrict her movements. It was stretched to the limit over her thighs, straining as she writhed above her sister’s face. Seeing Elsa’s struggles, Anna grinned and wriggled her shoulders, nudging Elsa further up so that she was kneeling directly over her eyes and nose. Slowly, Anna slid her hands up the back of Elsa’s thighs, enjoying the feeling of Elsa shuddering under the soft caress. She slipped under the hem of Elsa’s skirt and began pushing it up, ghosting her finger over the crack of Elsa’s ass as she went. Elsa wriggled and sighed at the contact, and a drop of arousal splashed against Anna’s cheek. 

Once Elsa’s skirt was bunched at her waist, Anna’s hands drifted back down to her derriere and began squeezing and kneading. Elsa held in a laugh and swatted her sister’s arm, squeezing her thighs around Anna’s head again. “Did I give you permission to touch me?” she asked, haughty expression working its way back onto her face.

Anna pouted but let her hands fall back to the floor, twitching with the desire to fondle Elsa’s skin. Reaching down between her legs to her now exposed panties, Elsa pulled them aside and stroked two fingers along her slit, wetting them with her slick. She pushed the moist digits against Anna’s lips, who eagerly took them into her mouth and suckled the juices from them. When Elsa pulled her fingers away, Anna gave a pathetic whine. Elsa smirked down at her, and Anna licked her lips, grinning back.

“…This is way better than ice cream.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Anna, please.”

“I’m just saying –” Elsa pushed her hips forward and pressed her pussy against Anna’s mouth and nose, cutting her off.

Anna gasped, inhaling Elsa’s strong scent and wetness straight from the source. A moan tore from Elsa’s mouth at the feeling, and she pressed harder, cutting off Anna’s air. Struggling briefly, Anna teased Elsa’s slit with her nose, making Elsa jerk her hips, the movement allowing Anna to breathe, the smell of Elsa’s arousal still potent as it coated the lower half of Anna’s face. Licking her lips to taste Elsa’s slick, Anna flicked her tongue up and tickled Elsa’s clit. A torrid squirt of fluid dribbled into Anna’s mouth and onto her chin.

Elsa couldn’t help but moan and mewl as Anna attacked her sopping pussy with her tongue, her dainty hands drifting to her own chest as the wet sounds of Anna’s work reached her ears. She felt a swell of exhilaration, the breathless puffs of her sister gasping between her legs tickling her sensitive skin as she rode Anna’s face with abandon. Feeling as though she were going insane with need, she pawed at her breasts, squeezing them and twisting her nipples without mercy.

Anna was practically drowning in Elsa’s come, but  _fuck,_ it was better than breathing. She was surprised that she could hear Elsa speak over the grunting and moaning, but Elsa didn’t even have to raise her voice, and her cool tone persisted despite her desperate panting.

“ _Ah_. You love it when I squirt, don’t you, Anna?”

The question was accompanied by another gush of arousal onto Anna’s face, followed by Elsa’s deep groan, but no matter how much Anna wanted to answer, her mouth was a little occupied. She decided she was better off  _showing_  exactly how much she loved it, was fucking  _crazy_ for it. She drank Elsa up, lapping over her spreading slit and the matted hairs of her pussy eagerly with her deft tongue as Elsa gifted her with more and more of her juices, the gushing sounds of their over-lubricated flesh slapping together as loud as their pleasured cries. A curl of Anna’s tongue inside her grasping cunt was Elsa’s undoing.

“ _Anna!_ ” Her scream echoed out in the apartment like the resonance in a church, as though Anna were her all powerful deity. The hand in Anna’s hair tugged so hard it hurt, but the pain barely reflected in Anna’s mind as Elsa pushed her pussy down on her face. Anna could only breathe through her nose, but it was fucking heaven – the smell of Elsa’s sex as she twitched spasmodically around Anna’s tongue was stronger than ever, and her mewls and whimpers and, “Oh  _gods_!” had Anna’s hands gripping Elsa’s hips as she came.

Dropping her icy demeanor, Elsa watched while Anna worshiped her body, biting her lip, moaning Anna’s name over and over again as the younger drank from her, lapping up every drop from Elsa’s sopping core. Praising her. With a roll of her hips, she pleaded with her body for Anna to suck her hard and merciless. To her delight, Anna seemed to read her movements, promptly sending Elsa into a quivering heap as her lips made ungodly sounds between her legs, Anna’s moans vibrating into her body, and suddenly heat overtook her body with a hellish flare.

Only when Elsa cried out that it was too much did Anna still her tongue.

A few moments of shuddering completion later, and Elsa dismounted Anna’s face, bringing their bodies parallel on the kitchen floor. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, and Elsa’s tongue demanded to fuck Anna’s mouth with a rough urgency. She tasted herself on the inside of Anna’s teeth and groaned. Feeling Elsa’s hands stray down her body and tug on her shorts, Anna struggled to sit up.

“Bedroom?”

The impatient look Elsa gave her had Anna grinning.

“Couch?” she amended, helping Elsa to her feet as she stood.

“Fine,” Elsa allowed, grabbing Anna’s waist band and dragging her into the living room. Her skirt slid down in front to cover her, but her generous ass held it bunched at her waist in the back, showing off where the fabric had ridden into her crack. Elsa’s hips swayed as she walked, mesmerizing Anna as she stumbled along behind her. Cum still slid down her exposed thighs, dripping down onto the linoleum floor, and the carpet. Her heels sunk into the soft rug and left slight impressions.

Feeling Anna’s eyes burning into her back, Elsa smirked and sank to her knees in front of the couch, her back still facing towards the salivating redhead. Elsa looked over her shoulder at her sister, brushing her hair to the side to expose her neck. “Clean the mess off my thighs before you get your treat.”

The speed at which Anna fell to her knees and crawled behind her sister was probably pathetically desperate, but neither of them cared. Her tongue tickled at the back of Elsa’s thighs, savoring the taste of Elsa’s skin and the juices that coated it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she finished quickly; the trail of pale skin now shiny with Anna’s saliva instead of Elsa’s cum. Anna situated herself behind her sister, straddling Elsa’s legs, pressing her chest against Elsa’s back, and turning her attention to Elsa’s exposed neck, her hands busy and full with Elsa’s breasts.

As Anna kissed, licked, and nipped along Elsa’s jaw; across her nape, and the spot behind her ear, Elsa rolled her hips against her. Anna grinned when she felt her shudder under her ministrations, feeling the muscles along her jaw shift and tense as if Elsa was clenching her teeth. Elsa turned slightly and pressed her high heeled foot in between Anna’s legs, pushing the crotch of Anna’s shorts into the cleft of her pussy. Anna rubbed herself against the stiff heel, moaning when Elsa stroked along her clothed slit with its firm surface. Just as Anna got into grinding herself against Elsa’s shoe, the older sister let her foot sink back to the floor.

Anna didn’t get a chance to be disappointed; Elsa turned and pushed her onto the floor, eager to rid Anna of her shorts and panties. The rest was torn off with a few bouts of frustrated fumbling, and one of Elsa’s shoes joined the pile of discarded clothing, but she hesitated when she tugged the other off of her foot. A grin slowly made its way onto her face, and she looked down at Anna with an impish delight. Anna looked back and forth between Elsa and the shoe. “You’re not thinking what I’m thinking you are, are you?“ Anna said, grinning nervously at the sight of Elsa’s eyes boring down on her nude body. Her prone, and vulnerable, and actually very willing to be stepped on like a bug by this incredibly hot woman, body.

“Spread your legs,” Elsa purred, not bothering to answer, and Anna obeyed, her hands clenching in the carpet. A look at Anna’s hesitant face had Elsa softening, and she bent down to place a nearly chaste kiss on Anna’s bruised lips. “Do you trust me?” she whispered, and at Anna’s nod, she straightened herself.

Shoe gripped tightly in hand, Elsa pressed the tip of the heel against Anna’s entrance.

Anna bucked her hips and moaned at the strange intrusion, her soaked core letting the rounded tip enter her quite easily. It felt strange but good, the widening thickness of the heel at her entrance contrasting with the narrower point now deep inside her. Anna thrust her hips forward and closed her eyes at the feeling of the heel brushing her clenching walls, moaning when Elsa’s lips closed around her nipple.

The odd shape caused Anna to stretch wider than she anticipated, and a sick thrill ran through her as Elsa pulled it out to stroke the slick tip up and down Anna’s lips, collecting slick from Anna’s weeping cunt.  

Elsa released Anna’s peak from her mouth and loomed above her, cheeks red, breathless, hair a mess. Anna noticed with hooded eyes that Elsa’s lacy bra peeked from the open spread  of her silk shirt, a few of the buttons undone from the attention she had paid Elsa’s breasts. A smirk graced Elsa’s lips before she pushed the heel back inside, working it in and out of Anna, making her gasp with each thrust. Elsa could tell from the way Anna squirmed and mewled that her sister was close, and was torn between teasing her and giving her release.

A cute wrinkle of Anna’s nose when the heel sank all the way inside her, her pink lips popping open with a string of saliva between them, had Elsa decide on mercy, this time.

She picked up the pace of her thrusts, rotating her wrist to catch Anna’s most sensitive spots. Pushing the heel deep inside of her, Elsa strummed Anna’s clit with the pad of her thumb, matching Anna’s sudden buck of her hips with another, deeper thrust that had the makeshift toy in all the way to the base of the shoe.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Elsa cooed, her breath catching when Anna whined and nodded furiously. The fog of their little fantasy cleared a bit from Elsa’s mind at the sight of her sister, writhing and flushed below her. Anna let out a high pitched mewl that made Elsa’s heart skip a beat. She was just… so…

 _Adorable_.

Elsa doubled her efforts, sliding in and out of Anna’s slick and clenching pussy with ease and speed, her hair tickling Anna’s chest as Elsa bent over to give fealty to Anna’s so far ignored left nipple. She suckled and nipped the rosy nub while her free hand pinched and pulled on Anna’s clit. The combined attentions had Anna dizzy from the sensations wracking her body, and both of them knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

One last slam of the wedge deep inside of her, in tandem with Elsa’s teeth grazing her nipple and fingers rolling her clit, made Anna cry out her completion. “Elsa! Elsa, oh  _Elsa_ , fuck!” Anna sobbed, her walls clenching hard around the heel, her muscles locking as her older sister brought her into a gentle hug and kissed her to quiet her gasping. Their kiss lasted long enough that Anna felt woozy, and the combination of her orgasm and the lack of air had black spots dancing in her eyes. Elsa broke the kiss and Anna sucked in a breath, shuddering against Elsa’s chest.

Letting Anna catch her breath, Elsa slowly pulled out of her, smiling when Anna winced at the empty feeling that was left behind. The shoe was probably ruined; it was soaked with Anna’s juices, glistening under the lamplight.

Again, Elsa had a wicked idea.

“Anna,” Elsa murmured, smiling at the slow blink Anna gave her when she looked up. Her sister was still in her post orgasmic haze. “Say  _ah_.”

Another slow blink. Anna processed what Elsa was saying and let her mouth fall open, her pink tongue curling. Elsa brought up the moistened heel and set it against Anna’s teeth.

“Suck on it, love.” Anna’s mouth closed around it and she looked Elsa in the eye with a hooded gaze, tasting herself as she suckled and lapped at the heel. Elsa felt her pussy clench hard, the heat in her belly flaring up again. Seeing the glint in Elsa’s eyes, Anna let go of the heel with a pop and licked her lips, grinning.  _Gods_.

“So. That was fun.”

Elsa was more relieved to hear that than she thought she would be. She knew that if Anna didn’t like something, she would end the game as soon as she felt uncomfortable, but she still had her anxieties. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Mhmm.” Anna was strong enough to sit up on her own again, but she still cuddled in Elsa’s arms, not wanting to move from the warm spot just yet. “I’m pretty sure you enjoyed yourself too, Miss Elsa.”

Blushing, Elsa bit her lip. “You’re very good with your tongue.”

The look Anna shot her was cocky and amused. “I’m good with other things, too,” she purred. Again, Elsa shifted at the clenching in her core.

“Yes you are,” Elsa admitted, the words breathless and quiet.

“So,” Anna drawled, finally pulling from Elsa’s hug and getting up onto her knees. “Why don’t we move to the bedroom, I put on a more…  _conventional_ toy, and we get you well and good fucked?”

Her smile was wolfish, but Elsa wasn’t about to say no to that.

* * *

Elsa’s grumbling stomach was the only thing that woke her up again. In their enthusiasm to play, she’d completely forgotten about dinner, but neither of them could complain; they’d had their fill of something  _else_ , at least for that evening.

There was a long summer ahead.

Stumbling from the bed where Anna still snored, swaddled in blankets with her limbs sticking in amusing angles from where she slept, Elsa – shaking her head at the cute sight – headed towards the kitchen, contemplating what to start preparing for when the monster and her ravenous appetite woke up. She rounded the corner and immediately her eyes were drawn to the counter.

The huge tub of ice cream was still there, the spoon having sank into the soppy, melted mess. Elsa’s face grew stormy, remembering that she had caught Anna snacking when she got home.

“ _Seriously_? Anna! What the hell!”

She was going to have to get even more creative with her punishment, this time. The lesson was going to have to stick.


End file.
